Lady Ariara Dan'Gash.
Lady Ariara Dan'Gash is the last Archer remaining in the Dan'Gash bloodline, her skills with a bow are darker than those of the SIn'dorei for she is a Dark Ranger, a wicked and vile woman created by the Dark Lady to wreck havoc on her enemies, destroying them from hundreds of yards away with one arrow. Plaguelands - Beginning... Her life could've been very different to what it is now. Denied from the Argent Crusade due to her impulsive nature and careless personality. Storming off from the Light's Hope Chapel onto the long, dangerous walk home. However, she was foolish, for once she was crossing a ditch she was ambushed by Lord Hades and his group of Elites. Freezing her within an ice prison, her thoughts racing: What will happen to my daughter, my live, my rank? None of these mattered as the freezing halted her heart and she died there. Imprisoned in ice. She was freed after she died and was resurrected as one of those she was trained to fight. Ironic. Plaguelands - Scourge! After that "tradegy" she joined the ranks of the Scourge, hanging onto whatever part of her life remained, not wishing to turn into one of those rotting cretens. She often expereienced moments of great agony and pain, as her mind felt to be tearing itself in two. Finally accepting her fate, she became a Scourge Ranger, under a Night Elf. She used her supreme elven abilities to scout the Chapel and eliminate stray scouts. As the days went by, the necromancer and leader of The Howling Death, Xaram, came up to her. He promised her an unfathomable amount of power, only for unquestionable loyalty to him. She accepted and she was "injected" with his gift. Her eyes becoming a crimson colour and her skin becoming ghostly. She was raised from the table, she was told she had the same powers of a Dark Ranger. She knew this was not true. However, due to Xaram's foolish lust for members, he rushed Ariara's mind control. Destroying the magic that binded her will to the Lich King. She was now a free undead. Standing in the centre of a large hall. The masses of the Howling Death on the other side of the door. Due to very favourable circumstances, she escaped from this hell and made her way to Silvermoon City and then to Undercity. Plaguelands - Training and Battle! Arriving in Undercity, she was quickly escorted by guards to the Dark Lady's chambers, there she was bestowed with a Forsaken bow and a new teacher, one to guide her through the passage and when she emerges, she'll be a fully-fledged Dark Ranger. Ariara trained restlessly, every minute of the day she attempted to cloak herself with shadows, to enchant her arrows, to shoot moving targets with extreme ease. Her training was not for naught and in only a few short months she had earned her stripes and was doned with the Dark Ranger equipment. Returning to the Plaguelands, now an agent of the Forsaken, she continued fighting, being a part of key moments such as stuff like the retaking of Corin's Crossing and the battle of Light's Hope. She made enemies and rivals among the remains of the Scourge, a scourge-made "Dark Ranger" by the name of Elysa, she was a Kal'Dorei and Ariara made sure to eliminate that vermin, next was the odd Elf that she was glad to be rid of. At the battle of Light's Hope she helped conclude the battle that had waged for months and the Lich King left, with Frostmourne cracked. Ending the Plaguelands Saga for her. Northrend - The Forsaken's Arrival into the Fjord The Forsaken's ships and Zeppelins travelled through the forbidding waters of the grand Azerothian oceans and reached the desolate arctic environments of Northrend, in particular the land named the Howling Fjord - home to a tribal race of gigantic humans called Vrykul. She arrived in the newly made Vengeance Landing with the Dark Lady and the Sisterhood and quickly got down to buisness, eliminating the threat of the Alliance settlements nearby with her squadmates. The Alliance camp was crushed and the vessels sunken, the Forsaken then moved to the local Vrykul populae, clearing out a cave nearby and retrieving a basic map of the Landing. Afterwards the Forsaken ventured to the upper lands and cleared the Vrykul village, after a tough battle with the giant brutes that seemed stronger than the others. Ariara was heavily wounded by the battle, a spear thrown into her side, leaving her out the battle. Northrend - The Forsaken's Conquest of the Fjord During the next following months, led by the recently included necromancer - Gregenath Ahrental, the Forsaken established themselves as a major threat within the Fjord, clearing out Vrykul villages left and right, establishing their second town above the Vrykul's central base - Utgarde Keep. After careful preparations from the Forsaken, they moved into Utgarde and met very heavy resistance. Ariara kept foes at bay with her deadly black arrows and advanced with the group, as they reached King Ymiron himself, they ran into a renegade group of Vrykul. The group helped defeat Ymiron, though, the group wanted some of Ymirons treasures for themselves. The Forsaken, being as clever and scheming as ever said they would negotiate the deal, meanwhile, a group of magi sat back and conjured a portal to the Undercity. Northrend - The Runebow During the negotiation with the Vrykul, Ariara came across a large bow with piercing blue eyes on a runed goats skull. Her eyes flickered with excitement and she took the bow, stashing it on her back. Afterwards she quickly made her way to the portal as the rest of the Forsaken did so, the Forsaken retreated and closed the portal on the confused and infuriated Vrykul. Once in Undercity, Ariara set upon the task of activating her bow, it responded to her cold dead touch very well, yet she knew that the etches on it were more than just doodles, they were runes. Ariara asked a friend of hers, Baralin Coldsorrow about the runes and she proved very useful, activating the runes for Ariara and showing Ariara how to activate them aswell. After this, Ariara heard news that the Forsaken have conquered the Fjord, it is now theirs. Ending the first part of her Northrend adventure. Category:Characters